Morrigan
Character Profile She rules the world using fear as a weapon, and relishes the day that someone might actually put up a ‘worthy’ fight against her – though she has no fear of being defeated because, as of yet, no-one has even come close to doing that, so she really sees no cause to panic. She’s also the daughter of a God, so has inherited some of his powers – particularly the ability to travel through time, as well as having super speed and reflexes and both telepathy and telekinesis. Her telepathy allows her to alter people’s memories (by removing or planting ideas in their minds without them even knowing) and also ‘take control’ of weak minds for short periods, forcing the unfortunate weak-minded victim to do whatever she wants them to. Her telekinesis allows her to move objects as big as a fire truck with her mind, without even breaking a sweat. History Barely anything is known about Morrigan, other than she is the daughter of a human mother and a God father. She was born several thousand years ago, and this is only known because there are several records, both written and drawn, depicting her with two other men who some have presumed to be lovers, whilst others think they could have been brothers, or even just servants. The records last for a couple of hundred years, before she simply vanishes from existence for a time. There are no records, no drawings, no artist depictions, nothing. And then, several thousand years later, she makes her appearance, forcefully taking over near enough the entire world and naming herself as Empress. All the lands that she successfully conquered, she named the Hellish Lands, and her Empire is known as the Dragon Empire. All those who stood up to her in the early years of her reign were easily defeated, and since then, no-one has been bold enough to try. Family ' ' 'Rafe, King of the Wolves' Brother of Morrigan, Rafe is also King of the Wolves and the first werewolf to ever be created. He was 'cursed' as a teenager for his arrogant behaviour and his failure to care for anyone but himself and was given until his 21st birthday to break the spell, but failed spectacularly and has been stuck as a werewolf ever since. 'Desmond, Prince of the Vampires' Oldest of the three demi-god siblings, Desmond managed to live well into his seventies as a human - a feat in itself given the fact he was born several thousand years ago. He, like his brother, was 'cursed' (by the very same enchantress, in fact) but instead of becoming a werewolf (befitting the savage nature of his brother) he became instead a 'living dead' man. Unable to fully live, but unable to die either, and forced to watch all those around him die, leaving him to wander for the rest of his eternal life alone and bitter. ''' Dante the Lone Wolf' The only daughter of Rafe, King of the Wolves, Dante is the niece of Morrigan, though she refuses to acknowledge her as family, and has refused time and time again to join the Empire, at her aunt's request. 'The Royal Pack ''' The Royal Pack is a seperate pack of the werewolf society, comprised not of any one colour, as with all the other werewolf packs, but rather a mixture of colours. This is because the Royal Pack is comprised solely of the children of Rafe, the Wolf King. Cesare, Aranion, Thalion, Cailan and Owain are the current members of the pack, and all of them are the nephews of Morrigan. Personality A cruel, calculating, sadistic bitch, to put it bluntly. She knows what she wants, and she knows how to get it...and what she wants is total World domination and chaos to reign upon all her enemies (and basically the free peoples of the world). She is very good at disguises and can give Oscar-worthy performances that are enough to fool even the strongest of minds. Nothing bothers her, nothing fazes her, and nothing threatens her. Facts and Trivia *Her love of extravagent and sadistic looking jewellery, including a cruel spiked crown. *She rules well over 3/4 of the known world. *Her base is on Fortress Island, formerly known as Madagascar. *She is the 'Enchantress' responsible for cursing both her brothers. At first it started out as a good deed done in honour of her father, who was ashamed of his sons. But when Morrigan discovered just how easy it had been to make her brothers 'pay' for their sins, the power she had been gifted by her father went to her head and she began to suffer delusions of grandeur, leading to her forcefully taking over near enough the entire world, believing that she somehow had rightful claim to the Empire she had created. Behind the Scenes Morrigan is an NPC (Non Playable Character) crreated by Paradox Member and Admin Frankie. She is based on the likeness of Charlize Theron's character of Queen Ravenna from Snow White and the Huntsman. Category:Royalty Category:The Empire